Dance With Me
by FruitSmiles
Summary: Shane, in his early 20's is making the most out of the clubs. Mitchie gets his attention quickly. He wants to make sure she remembers him. Mitchie is a young woman looking out for her friends and guarding her heart every way she can. Mitchie wants to deny this man any chance he has, but even she knows that isn't very likely.
1. Chapter 1

"Dance with me" He came up to me, practically ordering me to dance with him. As if. He'd been staring at my lustfully all night. I was just about to say something to him when he came up to me. I roll my eyes in response.

"Cute. But no." I said, taking a sip from my tequila. I could drink plenty without getting drunk. I knew my limits. Maybe he was counting my drinks, waiting to see how many drinks I'd had and see if he could take me home. It's what most boys at this club did. I went out on the weekends with my girls and they usually found dance partners quickly. I liked to enjoy some TLC by myself with a drink in my hand. I enjoyed my convos with the bartender, his name is Gordon, he's gay and he's my best-friend. I also have to keep an eye out on my girls. Those bitches are lightweights.

"One dance" He says simply, offering his hand out. I held up my glass, "I'm drinking, if you don't mind." I squinted my eyes at him, and lifted my chin, letting him know he was bothering me. He proceeded to sit down next to me.

"Seriously?" I ask, he squints back, pursing his lips. He looks at Gordon, "I'll have whatever she's having." Gordon chuckles, "Right up." Gordon goes off to the side to make the drink, glancing at me, he winks and I purse my lips angrily. _This guy is seriously getting on my nerves_, I thought.

"Here ya go." Gordon gives the dark haired man the drink. "ID?" The guy pulls out his wallet and shows Gordon his ID.

"What if I wasn't 21?" The dark haired man asks. I roll my eyes.  
"He would've given me the drink. He always does." The dark haired guy looks back and forth between Gordon and I carefully. _Oh God._

"He's gay." Gordon chuckles at my response. "Go dance with him, Mitch." He says carefully. I glare at him. He takes away my half-drank drink.

"You get this back after one dance." The dark haired man puts out his hand again. The strobe lights come up our way and I see him better. His cheek bones are rigged yet sexy, to my dismay. His hair has some slight curls, and his dark hazel eyes glow magically in the light. He's a few inches taller than me, just enough taller, and his muscles are quite prominent.

_Why does he have to be attractive?_ I roll my eyes and take his hand. His hands are soft as they lead me to the middle of the dance floor. I pass a few of my girls along the way and they wink and whistle at me. I roll my eyes and give them the "help" look. They don't do shit. _Screw you too. _

In the middle of the dance floor, No Worries by Lil Wayne comes on. _Shit._ One of my good friends, Tess, is a few feet from me, smiling at me. She walks over to me as me and dark haired guy get in the middle near her. She comes up to me and starts doing the dance that we learned to do to it a few days ago. Of course, I join in, grinding up against her, face to face. Whoever she was dancing with comes up behind her and starts dancing on her. She grinds on him and then kisses my cheek before leaving. As she does that, dark-hair turns me by my hips to face him. We're face to face, I try to push away, but he doesn't pull me close again. I stare at him for a moment until the song ends. He doesn't do anything, just watches me, checking me out. The way he looks at me isn't just lustfully though, I can't put the right words to the look I got, but it wasn't a way anyone had ever looked at me. It intrigued me. So I didn't walk away like I planned to. Another song came on. Best I Ever Had.

As the intro begins, dark-hair gets close to me, his body walking towards me in a way that trances me. He grabs my hips and pulls me into him. His body is solid, very muscular. I can see his biceps just by the way he's grabbing my hips.

"This is not to get confused, this one's for you." He whispers in my ear, with the lyrics. It gives my chills. His voice is melodic.

I move my hands slowly, up his chest and back down. He's looking at me like I'm nuts. He turns me so my back is facing him, he moves my dark curls over my shoulder, leaning down and breathes into my ear.

"Baby you my everything, you all I ever wanted, we could do it real big, bigger than you ever done it. You be up on everything, other hoes ain't ever on it. I want this forever. I swear I could spend whatever on it." As his beautiful voice whispers in my ear, I start dancing on him. I sway my hips, lift my hands, let my body take over, let my feet move for me.

As I get into dancing, he turns me back around to face him and I start grinding on his pelvis. He smirks, leaning down to my neck, licking it. I get chills again and the pit of my stomach starts to yearn. He bites it gently, then a bit harder, before breathing in my ear. I turn myself around again and start dancing like I used to when I first got into clubbing.

No Lie by 2 Chainz comes on next and I keep dancing on dark-hair. Half-way through he turns me back around and leans down to my ear. "I say fuck ya unless I'm with you. If I take you outta the picture I know real niggas won't miss you. No lie, no lie, no lie." _Fuck. Does he know every song?_ I chuckle and lean up in his ear, "I'm ready for another drink." He puts his hand out, gesturing towards the bar, "After you baby doll." I rolled my eyes. When we get out of the crowd I grab his tie and pull him in to me. He looks at me with wide eyes. "Don't _ever_ call my baby doll again. Got it?" He takes a step back, licking his lips, putting his hands up in a defensive notion. "Sorry. My name is Shane." He puts his hand out for me to shake it. I roll my eyes and turn away from him, walking towards the bar. _Fuck you._

"Gordon, I need a drink. Something that will fuck me up. Please. I'm begging." He shakes his head, "I don't know if you can handle something to fuck you up, girl. Not unless you plan on getting fucked too." I roll my eyes, "Gordon. You know I can handle it." I've tired plenty of his drinks, I'm always the one to taste all his new mixes, some of which have gotten me buzzed with just a few sips. None of them have been strong enough for me to black out though. He hasn't gotten that much skill yet.

"Are you sure?" He shakes his blonde locks out of his eyes, looking at me warily. Dark-hair takes a seat next to me again.

"Yes." I say crisply, in my 'now' tone. Dark-hair gives me a soft look, the one he was giving to me when we first started dancing. "Don't tell me I hurt your feelings?" He jokes. I laugh. "You're pathetic, you know that, right?" He takes a drink and I remember to finish mine off too.

"Enlighten me. Mitch, is it?" I shake my head, "You can call me Mitchie. Only people I like get to call me Mitch." He nods his head, "Fair enough." Gordon hands me a drink.

"So what do the guys you grind up on like that get to call you?" Gordon laughs as dark-hair talks.

"You danced with him, old school?" Gordon asks me. I give him a demeaning glare and he mouths sorry before going to the other end of the bar. Gordon knows ever since I started clubbing that I no longer dance like I used to because one, I grew up, and two, I got tired of waking up naked next to assholes. I stopped dancing like that two years ago when I was 20. Gordon is a high-school friend of my older sister so he would get me into the club when I was eighteen until I turned nineteen. Not quite sure why the age was nineteen and up, but I got an extra year in. Good thing too, it made it easier for when Tess and the other girls got into clubbing.

"So you don't dance like that all the time?" I bit my lip and took a big gulp of the mysterious drink. _Holy shit. _I cringe as I feel the liquid burn my lungs. _Fuck._

"What is that?" Dark-hair asks, trying to hold in a laugh. I see him smirk though. _Fuck it._ I finish off the drink. Gordon rushes over. "Mitchie, what the fuck? Do you want to get alcohol poisoning?!" He scolds me. I pull my last 50 out of my back pocket and put it on the bar stand.

"I'll see ya next week." I say firmly, walking away.

I pull out my phone and send an SOS to the girls. We all make it out to my car within ten minutes. First me, then Cait, then Tess, then Ella, then Peggy, then Lola. Dark-hair was walking around the parking lot, looking for me in the process.

"Let's get the fuck outta here. I'll explain on the way back to my place." The girls hear the urgency in my tone and they get in the car. Dark-hair catches my eyes just as I pull out my keys. He runs towards me.

"MITCHIE!" He shouts. I'm not quick enough to close the car door and he grabs the door, holding it open. Tess in the passenger seat, screeches.

"You're not sober enough to drive." I glare at him. He leans over me and snatches the keys from my hands.

"What the fuck dude? Give her the keys!" Tess yells at him.

"Give me a minute, ladies." I tell them, stepping out of the car, shutting my door. I pull dark-hair away from the car.

"This won't be the first time I've done this. Please give me my damn keys and let me fucking leave." He shakes his head, "You know you sure have yourself a potty mouth." I take a deep breath, angry. "Please." I put my hand out.

"Where you driving to?" I roll my eyes, "Tuttle Street. It's not even five minutes from here. Five turns, four stop signs. No lights. Any other questions?" He smirks, "Yeah, can I have your number?" I squint my eyes, "Are you for real?" He puts my keys in my hand, but doesn't let them go.

"You get these back." I smirk, "Fine. But you can't write it down." He shrugs, "Don't need to." I roll my eyes, "Oh. So you do this often then?" He gets close to my face, looking in my eyes.

"Mitchie. Stop." He puts his free hand on my hip and pulls me in for a kiss. His lips are soft and the kiss is gentle, mesmerizing. I press my body closer to his and he pulls my hips up towards his. I bite his lip gently, and let my tongue graze his lip. He goes to part my lips more when I pull away.

"8994521724" I whisper quickly, snatching the keys before leaving him standing in awe.

The entire week he never texted or called. Good thing too because I wasn't exactly prepared to say anything to him. I couldn't really tell if he was on my nerves or if I was interested. I didn't particularly feel like finding out either way. However, on Friday, the girls wanted to go back to the club. I didn't say no because I knew that there wasn't a chance the dark-hair would be there two weeks in a row. Only the hometown kids were there every week. It wasn't a very big club.

I, as usual, go straight to the bar with Cait and the other three girls go off to the dance floor together.

"I'll have the special." Cait told Gordon, "Two please babe." He gave me a soft wink, motioning for me to come behind the bar. I stood up on the bar stool and sat on the bar, leaning over so he could whisper to me.

"Mystery guy is here again Mitch. He got here when we opened. He's over in VIP." I look over at the VIP box and there he was, looking at me. _Fuck it. Time to play my game. _I stood up on the bar and started dancing on the bar, swaying my hips and taking sexy steps along the bar. There was a guy around my age sitting at the end of the bar, watching me lustfully. I could still see dark-hair watching me from the VIP section out of the corner of my eye. I made my way down the bar, when I got close enough to the guy, I pointed at him. A few people around the bar cheered. I sat down on the bar, grabbed him by the back of his neck and kissed him very intimately. I made sure to make it more intimate than dark-haired and I's kiss. I let the kiss last. I stood back up on the bar and made my way towards Gordon to get my drink.

"Damn girl." He said, slapping my ass. I took a gulp of the drink, winking at him. I went to turn towards Cait; instead of seeing her, I was grabbed by my knees and tossed over dark-haired's shoulder.

"What the fuck?! Put me down!" Dark-hair kept me over his shoulder until we reached the VIP couches where he set me down on one. I flopped down on my back. He got on top of me and kissed me. His lips lingered, unmoving. _What do I do?! Think!_

His hand brushes my hair, then my neck and I lost it. I grab the nape of his neck and kiss him with force, biting his lip, letting our tongues wrestle, letting our hands wonder until we both pull away out of breath.

I sit up, "Get me a drink." I say breathlessly. He smirks at me and walks away to get me a drink.

Dark-hair sits down and hands me a drink, "Thanks." He eyes me carefully. "I was going to call you but I didn't think you wanted me to." I nodded to him after taking a sip. _Damn. This is that really strong drink again. Fuck. _I woke up with a bitching hangover last Saturday, although I didn't let anyone know it. Thanks to this damn drink. One drink caused me to have a hangover. And if I'm being honest, I don't remember driving back to my house on Friday night. I remember getting the car and that was it. One fucking drink!

"I didn't. Good observation." He leaned closer to me, biting my neck. Chills run through my body. His lips linger there, biting, kissing, licking until I move on top to straddle him, drink still in hand.

"Tell me, are we playing games or are we gonna get real?" He tells me softly. I can smell the alcohol on his breath but his eyes are as clear as can be. I grind my torso into his. He groans, I smirk.

"I like games, Shane." I let his name roll of my tongue. I feel, for the first time, his groin growing underneath me. _Mhhm. I like games. Damn this drink. _I finish off the drink and grind on him to the beat of a song-I have no fucking clue what it is.

I let my body go, let dark-hair move his hands along my body, let him explore me. I kiss his lips, his sexy cheek bone, his neck, I linger there because his body stiffens. I can tell he likes it. After a few minutes, he pulls me off of him and stands both of us up.

"You win this game." He says simply. I push him back on the couch and straddle him again. "This game isn't over yet." He smirks, "I don't think you wanna play my games Mitchie. I always win." I roll my eyes and go to kiss him again when Shane stands me up again, I go to say something to him but he turns me around. Cait is looking at me with scared eyes.

"Mitchie! Tess is puking in the back of the club outside. I think she drank too much." Cait says frantically. I'm usually one to take care of these situations but that drink is getting to me fucking fast. It's hard to keep things straight. Shit, can I even walk?

I go over to Cait carefully and then make my way with her outside, Shane following us. We see Lola, Peggy and Ella on our way out and they follow too.

We find Tess hunched over a trashcan, puking. "Tess, how long have you been puking?" The cold and crisp November air clears me up some but things are still a little blurry. At least I can think.

"I've been puking for fifteen minutes. I think I had something too strong." Tess is usually good with rationing her drinks. She might've gotten the drink I was drinking though. I know a lot of the guys at the club have been getting it from Gordon.

"Did a guy give you the drink?" She nods, puking again. "He was tall. Looked like the guy that followed us out of the club last weekend." She says after puking. A little color comes back to her face.

Tess' eyes get wide. "That's him" She points to Shane. _You've got to be kidding me._

"Are you sure Tess?" She nods. "I'm sure that's him." Shane gives me a shocked look.

"Cait, are you sober enough to drive home? I'll have Gordon drop me off later. I'm going to stay and talk this out with Shane." Cait nods so I give her the keys and tell the girls bye.

"What the hell Shane?" He gives me a soft look. "She asked me to get her a drink. I didn't know she couldn't handle it. I wasn't going to be rude and be like 'Oh no. I'm not going to get you a drink.'" I roll my eyes, "You _know_ how strong that is! She's smaller than me Shane!" He shrugs, "You seem to handle it pretty well. I didn't think it was that strong." I compose myself. _It was an accident, Mitch. Calm down._

"Come back inside, Mitchie." He takes my hand and butterflies come up in my stomach. _I hate this feeling. Run Mitchie. Run._

"I need to get home." I say simply. He pulls me towards him, "You know you don't need to. The girls got it under control. You enjoy yourself, for one night. Do what you want to do. Let lose. Stop being so uptight. Have a little fun Mitchie." He whispers sweetly and seductively. How his voice is a mix of angel/devil qualities I can't even begin to explain. It's like his body. He has the voice of an angel and the look of the devil. _He's right._

"I don't want to dance." I whisper against his lips. He looks me in my eyes softly. "What do you want?" I unbutton the top buttons of his shirt. "I want you." He smiles knowingly.

"I win." He says with a smirk, walking away, buttoning his shirt. _Are you fucking serious?! Really?!_

I walk back in the bar and go and get a drink from Gordon. "Mitchie. I'm cutting you off after this. Two of these is too many. You'll be fucking gone in less than twenty minutes."

I smile, mostly to myself, "Good." I drink up then go out to the dance floor. _If he wants to play games, I'll fucking play games._

I go to the middle of the dance floor and find a hot guy and start grinding on him, my hands touching my toes.

"Damn girl, you get it." I let him grope me and feel me up. The drink is getting to me anyway. Fuck it. I continue grinding on him. A bunch of people from my old high school recognize me and start chanting my name. Good. Let 'em.

"Mitchie!" I hear his voice and it makes my hips sway more. The guy is reaching up my skirt. Someone grabs my arm and pulls me quickly out of the middle, pulling me all the way out of the crowd and into a clear space. The crowd boos in the middle for a few moments but then the song changes and they go back to dancing. I collect myself and realize the person was Shane that pulled me out.

"I was tryin to have some fun" My words are quite slurred, the first time since I ever first drank. Shane turns my face so I'm looking him in the eyes. "Mitchie, you're gone." I push him away, "Don't fucking touch me." I start to walk away and he grabs me by my waist and pulls me back towards him.

"Stop it." He whispers in my ear carefully. Tears rise into my eyes. _This is why I don't drink like this. Ever._

"Let me go" I say rudely and Shane turns me towards him, grabbing my face in his hands, "Mitchie, it's okay." I look up towards the ceiling, trying to avoid his gaze, hoping he won't see the tears in my eyes.

"Shane, I just want you to know that I—I shouldn't-I" The words can't come out. _What the fuck? Talk. Say something. _

"Come on." Shane keeps one arm around my waist and moves one of my arms around his shoulder to help me walk out. My skirt rises up to the top of my thigh.

"Shane someone's gonna see my underwear." He laughs, "No one's watching Mitchie." He says calmly. "Serioususly, Shane. Someone's gonna see. Oh wait. I don't think I'm wearing underwear." He laughs again, "Okay Mitchie."

_Cold, omg it's so fucking cold. What's the banging? Ouch. What the fuck is that strap doing? Get it the fuck outta here. What's the rumbling sound? Oh my god. I'm in hell. And I'm in a furnace. Oh shit. What the fuck._

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I gain consciousness in a pool of cold water. Yes, a fucking POOL. IN WINTER. I tread to the ladder and get out. At least I wasn't thrown into the deep end.

"I wasn't going to let you drown." He says perfectly calm, standing at the top of the ladder. "I used to do it all the time if I got too drunk. You're alive, aren't you? Better than waking up in the middle of the night puking. Now come inside. I'll make you some coffee. You can wear some of my clothes until I get those dried."

I slowly follow Shane inside, my head slowly starting to pound. _What the hell is in that drink? _

"Shane I need bathroom. I feel like Imma get sick" he carefully guides me to the bathroom. I lean over the toilet seat and start puking. Shane comes over and holds my hair out of my face, rubbing my back as I puke. _I fucking hate puking. Ugh. This is horrible. FUCK. _

I move my face from the toilet and lean against the tub, still sitting on the floor. Shane leaves and comes back a few seconds later with a wash towel, "Here, wipe off your face." I wipe my face.

"Do you want to take a shower or a bubble bath?" I nod, "I'm too gone to function dude." He chuckles. "I'll help you." I give him an odd look. "Oh come on Mitch. It's not like if I even did try something, you wouldn't want me to do it sober." I rise my eyebrows, "Gooddd point" He stands me up. "Here, put your hand on the wall to balance yourself." I do as he says, he takes off my heels. And carefully takes off my skirt, _Oh guess I was wearing underwear. _He leaves them on though. He then takes my top off of my head and left arm, grabbing my waist to steady me before taking it off my right hand, I lean off the wall momentarily, then lean back on it.

"Are you okay to take your bra and underwear off?" I nod slightly. He eyes me carefully. "Are you sure Mitchie?" I think about it for a second then shake my head no. He sighs, "Okay, here. Give me your hand" I take my right hand off the wall and let him steady me, he turns me to face away from him. He undoes my bra with one hand and carefully takes it off my arms. He holds my waist to steady me while sliding my underwear to my ankles.

_Oh shit. My head…. Oh … _"Shan—"

"Mitchie, wake up." I feel Shane wrap something around my body while talking. "Come on Mitchie. You gotta wake up." His voice is calm and rational. It eases my senses, but I still can't come to. I tell myself to open my eyes, make a noise, something, but I can't.

"Mitchie, I need you to wake up." I try again to open my eyes, when I do, I see his face close to mine.

"Hey there killer. You passed out on me." I smile gently. He looks at me carefully, "Let's take you in to my room and lay you down okay? I'll get some clothes for you in there," I nod, trying to push myself up. He grabs me, cradling my body against his.

"Thank you." He eyes me carefully, "For what?" I bite my lip, "Not for ya know taking advantage of me." He smiles, "Of course. I like playing games. But that stops when you get drunk." I smile, "That's sweet and here I was a thinking dat you were a-a-aaah asshole." He rolls his eyes, "I'm offended you thought so lowly of me." I glare at him. "No big words." He laughs, "Okay, Mitchie whatever you say." I feel a comfortable comforter on me and Shane shuts the light off.

"If you need me just holler." "Wait" I say softly. "Yeah?" He questions angelically. "Stay in here with me. I promise I won't try to seduce you." Laying down cleared my head a little. "Ha. Even if you tried you would fail. But if you want me to stay in here I will."

"Please." I say simply. "Okay. Let me get washed up first." He says easily.

_What am I doing?_


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning fully clothed with a sleepy Shane next to me. I smile as I watch him sleep. His breaths are quiet and simple. How beautiful. I slowly get out of bed and look around the room to try and find the bathroom. I see a door off to the left side of the room so I try it. _Bingo._ I go inside the bathroom to get cleaned up, even finding some towels and extra razors in the closet.

My headache comes to while I'm in the shower. I start crying. I've never had a hangover this bad before. Holy shit. I have to make subtle, slow movements to keep the headache down, but even then, it's practically impossible.

When I get out I get dried and I see my clothes from last night sitting off to the side of the toilet. I reach for them and slowly put them on. I fold the towels I used and place them on the sink. I open the door slowly to see Shane still sleeping in bed. I reach my hand in my pocket of my skirt, luckily, my phone is still there. I walk around the house aimlessly trying to find the way out. _This is the biggest fucking house I've ever seen._

"Don't want to stay for breakfast?" I hear Shane as I finally spot the front door. _SHIT._

I turn around and smile at him, he's standing in the hall entryway. "I need to get home." He gives me a "no you don't" look.

"Come on. I make some mean pancakes." I sigh, "Shane, I can't stay. I'm leaving." He nods, shrugging.

"Alright, at least let me drive you home." I sigh again, "No. I'll have someone come get me." He walks over to me, placing his hand on my cheek, I slap his hand away. "Don't." I shake my head.

"Mitchie, what's going on?" I don't look at him, I just pivot on my heels and walk to the door. He runs after me and stands in front of the door to block me.

"Shane. Move." I say bitterly. He folds his arms over his chest in defiance.

"I'm not moving Mitchie. At least let me drive you home." I sigh heavily. He half-glares at me.

"Come on. Don't be so stubborn." I scoff at his words.

"I'm not being stubborn. I want to fucking go home." He rolls his eyes, his arms still folded against his chest.

"Stay for breakfast and I'll take you home." I glare at him. He glares back just as ruthlessly.

"I don't want to stay, Shane. I want to go home. Let me just leave." He looks away briefly, pretends to be thinking dramatically by tapping his foot and placing a fingertip to his lip. He turns back to me after a moment.

"No. Cut the attitude and I might reconsider. I mean, you kind of owe me after last night." I stalk off towards the couch near us. _How rude. _

"You didn't have to do that. I never asked you to. So that's not my problem if you think I owe you because you'll just be disappointed." He walks into the kitchen.

"Uh huh. Okay, Mitch." I shoot him a glare, he's smiling smugly.

"Don't call me that." I say irritably.

"What's your problem?" He says, slamming his fits on the counter. I jump, startled. I bite my lip and look down, ashamed. _Why are you acting so bitchy? _

"I'm embarrassed I guess." I say softly, looking down at my heels. I hear his footsteps come close to me. Next thing I know one of his hands is tilting my chin up to look at him.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, Mitchie. I took care of you because I wanted to." I turn my head away, feeling tears rise to the surface again.

"Is that really the reason why you're so upset? Or is there something else?" He doesn't move or try to turn my face again, which I'm thankful for. But I can feel his eyes penetrating the side of my face.

"I don't do this. And I don't want you thinking a certain way about me. I mean, about last night. That was unlike me." He kneels down to my level and I finally look over at him. He has an apologetic look on his face.

"I started it, Mitchie. And nothing you did last night makes me think any differently of you than the moment we first met. Other than maybe realizing you've got a feisty streak to ya." I can't help but chuckle. I wipe a few tears from my cheeks.

"Why the tears?" He asks gently, placing one of his hands on top of mine on my lap.

"I don't know." I say sheepishly, shrugging. He squeezes my hand, and to my surprise, he kisses it.

"Don't worry. It's alright. I'll take you home, now." He helps me to my feet and I give him a hug. We hold onto each other longer than I expected but it's a nice feeling. When I pull away he starts to walk towards the door.

"Wait" I say, unmoved. He turns to look at me, I can't read his expression. "Does the breakfast offer still stand?" I ask with a gentle smile. His face seems to break whatever mask it was hiding behind because his eyes gleam a little and a smile appears on his face.

Shane places an omelet in front of me. I thank him as he takes a seat next to me at his big table.

"So what do you do? This house is beautiful." I compliment him. I guess he doesn't think the same because he just shrugs. He wipes his lips with a napkin and I find myself smiling inside at his proper etiquette.

"I run a summer camp and a few record labels. I think I get paid too much for my jobs but it's supply and demand and entertainment." He takes a drink from his coffee.

"What about you? What do you do?" He says with a curious smile.

"I'm a dancer. I run a dance studio for girl's downtown and I occasionally dance at parties for friends or graduations. It depends on who it's for though. I hate being mistaken as a stripper." Shane chuckles and I chuckle a little too.

"It's embarrassing. So many people have come up to me and been like 'You would make a damn good stripper, you should try it' but I could never. It's too degrading to oneself in my opinion." He smiles at me, he looks proud.

"How old are you?" He asks with raised eyebrows, I can tell he's a bit curious because I know I look younger than I really am without makeup; like right now I look a good two years younger than I am whereas last night I looked three or four years older than I am.

"I'm twenty three. You?" I watch him finish the last of his omelet and I admire his eyelashes as he looks down. When he looks up, he responds again. "I'm twenty six." _Wouldn't have guessed that._

"And you haven't found anyone to settle down with yet?" I ask curiously. He sighs a little and there's a brief silence.

"I thought I found the one person but she didn't love me the same way. We broke up about two years ago. She found someone else and is married now. I got over her about seven months ago but I haven't really found anyone else. Granted I haven't been looking, I've just been working mostly." I finish my omelet while Shane talks. He then asks me if I have anyone.

"Well I certainly wouldn't be here if I had someone, now would I?" I say sarcastically. He laughs a little, "Hey, you never know nowadays."

"That's true. But no. I've been on dates or whatever but I haven't had a serious relationship since my senior year of high school. I really loved him but he went off into the army and I haven't heard from him since."

"If he came back, would you go back to him?" I ponder Shane's question. _If Nate came back, would I go back to him? Hmmm._

"Honestly, I'm a different person and I'm sure he is too. I'm really big on not going back to the past. Unless he did something really crazy to get my attention, no I wouldn't. He hurt me really bad by never writing or calling. We had a great relationship but that could never make up for the way that it ended."

"The middle never matters especially when the beginning and end are the most vivid." Shane says gently. I look up at him with a smile.

"That's very poetic." I tell him, finally getting up to put my plate in the kitchen. I recognized my surroundings a little more while we were eating and I realized that Shane's place isn't as big as I thought it was. He just doesn't have a lot of things.

"I write sometimes. I'm the hotter version of Shakespeare." He jokes, coming into the kitchen next to me.

"Oh yeah. You're smokin' hot." I roll my eyes playfully and he smiles down at me. He bites his lip, looking away momentarily.

"Ya know what Mitchie? I really like you. How do you feel about doing something crazy today?" He asks when he turns his face back to look down at me. I look up at him, a little worried.

"Um, I'll need to get some clothes from my house." I say, hesitant of what Shane's definition of 'crazy' is.

"I promise your life won't be in danger. Let's go." He winks, and quickly, he grabs my hand and starts to pull me through his house to the front door.

Never, ever, would I have expected to meet someone like Shane, let alone like him as an all-around person, let alone him like _me_ as an all-around person. He had an attitude that didn't put up with my shit and I liked that. But he also had a defenseless side that could reveal his true emotions when need be. Maybe his crazy really isn't that bad. Maybe his crazy is my crazy.


End file.
